


Scissor Angel

by MonochromeMog



Series: Vocaloid Songs Inspired Fanfics [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Gabriel's POV, M/M, Possessive Gabriel, Possessive Lucifer, Short, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: I'm sorry Lucifer
If I have to share my Sammy
Then I rather have no brother





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short while I try to get my Fear Garden chapter done for my Overwatch story. The new update on iOS Has made it harder to type on Notes. So I'm having difficulty. 
> 
> Link to song - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ix_gVQBk4X8

Scissor Angels

 

I'm sorry, Lucifer... 

I can't take it anymore. 

If I have to share my precious Sammy... 

I rather have no brother. 

Watching you act all cocky and sweet to him makes me sick. 

You would always smile and make futile attempts to make him laugh. 

You would always fail. 

You were never the funny one out of us. 

Your jokes always fell flat, and Sam clearly agreed. 

But you still persisted.

You're an annoyance. 

You make Sam so uncomfortable. 

But, he always flashes you a bright smile.

He only does it not the hurt your feelings.

I remember when our one sided rivalry didn't exist. 

Sam would go out with us. We shopped or went out for a drink. You would always try to flirt with Sam, but he's so oblivious. He wouldn't realise it.

He's so oblivious, and cute, and adorable, and mine. 

He's not yours Lucifer, yet you act like he  
Is.

I will put you in your place, older brother. 

You can count on it.

 

You have started to draw his attention to you. 

He was worried. 

You were making a fuss over nothing; but Sammy didn't see that.

He saw you, crying and suffering, and comforted you. 

He's too sympathetic for someone like you. 

I can't stand for Sam looking more at you than me. 

 

A gleaming blade is in my hand as I stand over your bed; you're sleeping peacefully. 

With a few tears running down my face, I raise the blade. 

"Gabriel?" 

Quickly, I snapped into a friendly position. Trying to hide the knife is difficult; but it's concealed under my jacket. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Nothing." 

There's a playful smirk on my face to appear innocent. Hopefully, you believe me. 

"Oh, I was having a nice dream too." 

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I became good again. I was allowed back into heaven. Just like my loving brother Gabriel." 

What a load of rubbish. 

"I want to be a good archangel just like you Gabe. I feel so sorry about the things I've done and I'm ready to atone for them. You'll help me, right, Gabe?" 

A pit was forming in the bottom of my stomach as I hear your words. 

You suddenly embrace me and I, in shock, hesitate. 

"I love you Gabe." 

But, finally, I hug back. Guilt had washed over me. Why had I ever thought to kill my own flesh and blood? 

"I love you to—"

I cut off as there's a stabbing pain in my stomach. I look down and my gaze is met with blood and a knife protruding from my stomach. 

"Lu...ci..."

You grin at me, your hand tipping my face up. You lean close to my ear, and whisper. 

"But, Sammy is mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
